The VKAWGAQW Show 5
by Goodnight Goodnight
Summary: If you wanted to find out what happens if two of them live, read on! Please review!


The VKAWGAQW Show #5  
  
A/N: Argh! I'm so sick of writing these! (  
  
Voldemort: Hello and welcome to our show! Today my girlfriend will help me host! Her name is Lilac. Our contestants today are…  
  
Lilac: Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Parvati Patil, and Hermione Granger!  
  
Audience: (whispering) Why would they do that? Sirius has the obvious advantage… $50 dollars on Sirius… whisper whisper whisper…  
  
V: That can get really annoying sometimes.  
  
A: whisper whisper whisper…  
  
V: Arrrggghhhhh!  
  
A: Eeeep!  
  
V: That's better. Now our first contestant is Sirius Black. Sirius, why do you feel that you can win?  
  
Sirius: Because I am the adult here and I'm obviously superior to those little munchcins.  
  
The kids glare at him.  
  
V: Okay. Fred, why did you enter this show?  
  
Fred: I wanted to prove to my mom that I actually am smart.  
  
V: Okay. Parvati, why do you feel you can win?  
  
Parvati: I don't. I don't? I don't! I can't! Augghh! Oh no oh no oh no oh no!  
  
Fred: I don't think I can win either! Aaaaauuuuuugggggggghhhhhh! Aaaaaaaauuuuuuggggggghhhhh!  
  
Parvati: Oh no oh no oh no oh no!  
  
Lilac: Sssssstttttttttoooooooooopppppppppp! Ssssssstttttttttoooooooooppppppp!  
  
Hermione: Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
V: Aaaaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhh!  
  
Sirius: What? Who? When? Where? Why?  
  
Audience: Aaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhhhh!  
  
They suddenly all stop. Harry has come back from the dead and brainwashes them all!!  
  
V: Okay! Hermione, why did you enter this show?  
  
Hermione: To prove I am the smartest wizard!  
  
V: They always say that! Everyone is so greedy! Geeze!  
  
H: sniffle sniffle.  
  
V: Okay, first up is Sirius. Your first question is do flobberworms have teeth?  
  
S: That's easy. Of course they don't have teeth!  
  
V: Your next one is what does the four point spell do?  
  
S: That's even easier! It makes your wand point due north!  
  
V: Grrrrr… Okay then answer this Mr. Smartypants! How many shells did Sally sell by the seashore?  
  
S: 29!  
  
V: How did you know that?!?!  
  
S: Sally is my niece!  
  
V: Arrrrggggghhhh! Okay, you live.  
  
Audience: See, he has the obvious advantage… whisper, whisper, whisper…  
  
V: Next up is Fred Wesley. Your question counts as three questions. Name the three unforgivable curses.  
  
Fred: Um, Avada Kedavra, er, the Imperius Curse, and, er, um, the Cruciatus Curse?  
  
V: Correct. You live. Next up is Parvati Patil. Parvati, your first question is do unicorns prefer a boys' touch or a girls' touch?  
  
Parvati: A girls'?  
  
V: Correct. Your second question is what does gillyweed do?  
  
P: Does it make you breathe underwater?  
  
V: Correct!  
  
Lilac: Your last question is what does the spell Sonorus do?  
  
P: Oh! I don't know this! Oh no! Um, does it make a sonic boom?  
  
V: Incorrect! Avada Kedavra!  
  
Parvati dies.  
  
Lilac: Next up is Hermione. Hermione, your first question is what is a grindylow?  
  
Hermione: A water demon.  
  
L: Correct. Next is what does the bubble head charm do?  
  
H: It makes you breathe underwater.  
  
L: Good. Your last question is what does the spell Diffindo do?  
  
H: Oh no! Does it show differences between two things?  
  
L: No! Sorry!  
  
V: Avada Kedavra!  
  
L: Now we have two winners so we're going to have a kill-off. You will each answer three questions. If you both get three questions right or tied like, say you each got two questions right, you go into sudden death . If one of you gets zero, one, or two questions right then they die. Got it?  
  
Sirius and Fred nod nervously.  
  
V: Okay! I'm thinking of a number in between one and twenty. Sirius, guess.  
  
S: 18?  
  
V: Fred?  
  
F: 5?  
  
V: Fred was closest. The number was seven. Fred, would you like to go first or second?  
  
F: I'll go second.  
  
V: Okay. Sirius, here's your question. What do phoenixes have the power to do by crying?  
  
S: I think they can heal things.  
  
V: Good! Fred, your question is what does the spell Accio do?  
  
F: It summons things I think.  
  
Lilac: Great job! Wonderful job! Did you know you're really cute?  
  
V: Lilac!?!?!  
  
F: Why, thank you. You're extremely pretty yourself…  
  
Voldemort turns Lilac into a Furby.  
  
L: Cock-a-doodle-do!  
  
V: I hate those things!  
  
Voldemort throws Lilac out a window.  
  
L: Weeeeeee!  
  
V: That's over with! Sirius, your second question is what does the spell Reducio do?  
  
S: I think it makes things smaller.  
  
V: Correct. Fred, what does the spell Engorgio do?  
  
F: Does it make things have to eat a lot until someone says the counter curse?  
  
V: That's incorrect!  
  
Audience: Oh!  
  
V: This is your last question, Sirius. What does the reductor curse do?  
  
S: Gulp! I, I think it, well, um, blasts solid objects away!  
  
V: That's correct!  
  
Audience: Oooh!  
  
V: Fred, since Sirius has won you don't have to answer this question…  
  
Fred's mother comes in.  
  
Molly( Fred's mother): Fred, I love you! You didn't have to go on this silly show to prove how smart you are! Now let's get out of this place!  
  
V: Well there you have it! Sirius Black is our winner!  
  
A/N: Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhh!(By the way I know it was weird but aren't they all?) 


End file.
